1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive, and in particular to an optical disc drive that accesses a memory medium by means of a memory medium transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1A, when a memory medium 10 is accessed, a conventional external memory medium accessing module 13 requires connection to a personal computer 11 by a cable 14. After the memory medium 10 is inserted into the port 12 of the memory medium accessing module 13, the memory medium accessing module 13 is electrically connected to the memory medium 10, such that the memory medium 10 can be accessed. Nevertheless, it is inconvenient to use an external memory medium accessing module 13 to access the personal computer 11.
Referring to FIG. 13, another personal computer 11′ has an internal memory medium accessing module 15 to access the memory medium 10. Nevertheless, the internal memory medium accessing module 15 takes up a lot of space in the personal computer 11′.
Hence, there is a need to provide an optical disc drive with a memory medium accessing module. The personal computer can access the memory medium by means of the memory medium accessing module of the optical disc drive.